Dead and Gone
by wolf-grl2008
Summary: Emmett's family member dies, and he needs Rose to comfort him. Emmett/Rose Better than sounds... I hope lol One shot


**Just a little one shot about Rose and Emmett. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

I hadn't seen Emmett all day and I was growing restless. Jasper, Esme and him went out for a hunt and Emmett was the only one who hadn't come back. Jasper had said he was going into town for something for me, and he had said he would be back soon. But this was ridiculous. I didn't really care for anything but him right now. He had been gone all weekend, and I was missing him in more ways then one.

I was going to freaking jump him the minute he came in the door if he didn't hurry up. Me and Emmett were more... physical with our relationship than the others. We had sex almost every night, which is a bit calmed down than when we first got together. It was... really _really _bad. We got thrown out of the house it was so bad. We lasted a good decade.

I melted before Emmett's massive muscled chest every time. In bed we were both rough and went at each other like no tomorrow. We have done everything in the book. How was I supposed to resist him he was-

"Rosalie for the love of God, please." Edward growled, glaring up at me from his spot on the couch with Nessie. I growled back, shrugging my shoulders. He should have stayed out of my head.

"Alice how long till-"

"Soon, he-" Alice cut off, her eyes going blank and her face rumpling in pain. Jasper was next to her in a minute, his hands on her shoulders.

"Alice what's wrong?" Jasper asked, squeezing her shoulders. Alice sighed, blinking her eyes as she came out of the visions. Edward sighed, his own face crumpled in pain.

"Emmett..." Alice whispered, almost looking like she was going to cry. I was on edge in a second.

"What about Emmett? Alice what's wrong? Is it the Volturi?" I snapped, ready to run off to him. What was wrong with my Emmett?

"He's not hurt physically..." Alice whispered, looking toward me sadly. "He's upset though."

"What happened?" I asked, pain filling me. What would upset Emmett so badly? Oh god.

"He'll be in here in a minute. You'll have to talk to him yourself Rosalie." Edward said, holding Nessie close. I growled at him, opening my mouth to snap at him but a door burst open and Emmett was suddenly rushing up the stairs toward our room.

"Emmett!" I called, forgetting the others completely. I followed him, finding him in our room sitting in the corner, his hands over his face. A paper was crumpled on the ground, twisted and torn. "Emmett?" I whispered. This was so odd. Emmett, in all the years we had been together had only been this upset, each time when he had slipped up and killed those women. It was the only times I had to comfort him so intensely like he did me all those times. I would do it again too, if he had slipped up again. I knelled before him, laying my hands on his knees. "Emmett, if you hurt someone it's fine. We all have slipped up and-"

"Why do you assume that?!" He roared suddenly, his head snapping up. His dark brown curls bounced as his head whipped up. I flinched back from his anger. "I'm not that weak. I didn't touch anyone." He snapped, a growl ripping through his massive chest. He had never growled at me like that. I tried to stay patient and reached out for him again.

"I'm sorry. You've never been like this unless you slipped up." I said calmly, kissing his hands gently. "What is wrong then Emmett?" I watched as his anger slowly faded, and his face fell. I reached out and ran my fingers through his curls, waiting impatiently till he told me. God, what could have hurt my big strong Teddy Bear this badly? Emmett was an invincible force to many others, none had seen him break down like I did. He only let me see this side of him. It was one of many things we shared only with each other. "Emmett, please." I sighed, going crazy waiting for him to open up.

His head turned toward the paper, his lip quivering. "She's dead. Gone." He sighed, leaning his curly head up towrad the ceiling.

"Who? Who's dead Emmett?" I asked, squeezing his hands in mine. It was times like these that I wished I could read minds like Edward.

"My sister, Tammy, she died. She had a heart attack. She's gone." He sighed, running a hand over his face.

Oh God. His sister, Tammy, was only 8 when he was changed. He talked about her a bunch when he came into our family, always with a giant grin. He had 2 others sisters and 4 other brothers. But Tammy was his pride and joy. He told me all about how she learned to read when she was just 4, and how she would climb on his lap and read the one book they had to him. He had had a picture of her when he was attacked, and had kept it, still bloodstained and ripped, all these years. If there was anyone in the world I had ever wanted to meet, it was his sister Tammy. And if their was anyone in the world he would want to see from his human life again, it was his sister Tammy.

Almost all of his family had died by now. He kept track of them over the years. Family was everything to Emmett, even if he never could see or talk to them again. His eldest sister Anna, had run away after Emmett's disappearance and his mother fell apart. His other married some farmer and lived happily with him, having three kids. She had named one Emmett after him, which he had grinned none stop about. Tammy had got off to collage, the first in the family, and was one of the few women in those times to get a good job amongst men. His brothers all stayed around Tennessee near his parents and married girls and had families.

Emmett had always told me how much he wished his family could have met me. He told me over and over again that they would all adore me just like he did. I always wondered what it really would have been like to meet his family. He loved them like nothing else, even when most of us forgot and stopped wondering about our families. It wasn't surprising that Emmett was so torn about his favorite sisters death.

"Oh, Emmett." I whispered, coming next to him and wrapping my arms around him. "I'm sorry Emmy." I sighed, holding him as he gave dry sobs against my chest. I had only ever seen Emmett cry 2 times in all the years we had been together, and each time it broke my dead heart into a million pieces. It was so hard seeing the strongest, most amazing man I had ever known cry in pain. It was like watching your father cry.

"It's weird. Them all dying and me staying around forever." He whispered, after the sobs supsided, and he just lay against my chest, his massive arms wrapped around me like a life line. I ran my fingers through his hair calmingly, kissing his hair every once in a while.

"I know." I whispered. How many times had I envied my little brothers for being able to grow old and die. I hadn't kept track of my family as Emmett had. I grew resentful of my parents after I was turned, half blaming them for what had happened when I had "died." They had pushed me and Royce together, and they didn't do a damn thing when I had died but blame me for their problems. I remembered when I had snuck back to my house a few months after my change, listening as my father ranted about what a foolish girl I was and how could I let something like this happen to me. He had lost his job after my murder, and whispers of scandal followed my parents where ever they went.

"Do you think she hurt when she died?" He asked. It was such a childish question, but Emmett was a giant child. I smoothed out his hair, holding him close.

"No, Em, I think she died peacefully." I assured him. "She's in a better place, and she missed you Emmett. How could she not? You were a good big brother to her when you were with her. I know she loved and missed you just as much as you missed her."

He gave a sigh, lifting himself from me. He gave me his beautiful, perfect dimpled smile, kissing me gently. "I love you Rosalie Lillian Hale." He whispered against my lips, kissing me again. I smiled, knowing he was going to be fine. "Thank you Rosie." He mumbled, running his giant hand through my curls. "Tammy would have loved you." He smiled, staring at me lovingly.

"I'm sure I would have loved her too." I smiled, as he laid his head back against my chest. He just lay there, holding me, and thinking about his life before this, to a place I would never know.

I didn't disturb him. For all the time that I sat and wallowed in my past, Emmett deserved some time to look back on his. He held me and kissed me each time I cried over my parents betrayal, Royce's hurt, and my longing for a child. So I did the same for him, and held him till he was okay.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emmett kneeled down over the gravestone, covered in flowers and a couple pictures of Tammy throughout the years. He ran his fingers over the letters of her name. I noticed one picture in particular, grabbing it and smiling. "Emmett, look." I smiled, handing him the picture. He took it, a big grin spreading across his face. It was a cute little picture of him and Tammy. It was old and crumpled, a sweet picture of him holding her as a baby. I'd never seen Emmett before he was changed, and the only human view of him I had seen was him as that bloody crumpled man in the forest. He was about 12 in this picture, scrawny and short, with the same curly hair and the same huge dimpled smile. I gave a laugh, wrapping my arm around his waist. "You're so cute Em. She is too."

He grinned widely, kissing the top of my head. "Us McCarty's were a cute bunch." He nodded, peering down at the picture.

"You weren't as... muscly as you are now." I giggled. He frowned, flexing his big muscles.

"But I was just as good looking." He countered. I looked down at the picture, acting as though I was considering this. He was an adorable twelve year old of course, but I was in a teasing mood.

"You're alright." I shrugged. He growled playfully, squeezing my side. I laughed, kissing his cheek. "Of course you're good looking Em."

"Tammy was beautiful when she got older." He whispered, peering down at the picture of her in her mid twenties. I smiled, nodding. She wasn't near as beautiful as I was, but for a human women she was attractive. She had the same dark brown curls as Emmett, that fell to her mid back. She had a dimple in one cheek, and sweet brown eyes. Emmett's had been green, a sweet mossy green. I still remembered that after all these years.

"She was." I seconded, as he sighed. He had brought some bright yellow lily's, Tammy's favorite, and laid them down before her grave.

I was happy that Emmett had shared this moment with me. It was usually me we focused on him in our relationship, something I had felt guilty for now. It was about me and my pain, me and my need for reassurance. But this time was for Emmett and I would focus all on him. He deserved better than me, and I would try to live up to what he really deserved.

I would always be his Angel, even if I never deserved that title. And Emmett would always be my big strong teddy Bear. We had each other for eternity, and we had all the time in the world to be together. All these years we would grow more and more together.

It was the only thing about eternity that I looked forward too.

**Review please! Thanks**

**Hope you liked it. Rose was a bit OC but I hoped you liked it!**

**Peace loves.**


End file.
